Beneath The Shadows
by MistSpade
Summary: After dying at the hands of Jeremy and Elena, Kol is here trapped on the otherside looking for an outlet. To get back to the physical world. And in his attempts at freedom, he makes a friend. A young boy who appears more enveloped into the supernatural world and causes a lot of chaos. Let's see how they survive on their own? Read it to find out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Interlude Through The Mist**_

_**Kol's Pov...**_

_After being trapped inside of the old burned witch house, by the expression crazied Bonnie Bennet. And just recently dying at the hands of Katherine's and Tatia's carbon copy and her recently turned vampire hunter little brother. It makes you think that everything has just gone so wrong in these last few months. I mean I warned along with tried to stop them the bloody clot from raising the first immortal, Silas. And what do I get to show for it. Huh! I get staked by some white oak and sprayed by vervain enlaced water which soon enough set me into a blaze. Literally._

_Knowing that the Expression has finally caught up to the brat, and took the incompentant brat's life. Trying to resurrect her formerly dead hunter boyfriend. Which only leaves me to say that her perspective of herself is relatively low. Along with the fact that the Salvatore's and that damn bitch of a doppelganger is now banking on the fact that she gets whatever she wants. With no type of problem or danger to her whatsoever. Cause it's always that choice. Her. Every freaking time. It just makes me sick to even know the girl. To not let reality hit her hard._

_But look where I am now. I'm basically dead and a freaking bloody ghost at that. I can't even leave this damn witch house. Listening to all these crones go on about how the little matryr Bennet witch needs some realization or a damn freaking mind. And how she is now the anchor to the other side. "Which makes things even better. "you thought sacrastically. I mean not having to deal with Silas return to earth and causing serious havoc that only Niklaus could only dream of. And just to let you know, the bastard is finally back here on the other side with Qetsiyah and Amara in his wake. "God, I'm tired of all these doppelgangers and their eventual love to piss off nature and throw things out of wack for everyone. And when somebody tries to either stop or help them in the process. They either whined up dead or someone they are close to does._

* * *

_And by looking back, I noticed that no one other than Niklaus mourn for my death. And that only last for about a day. Rebekah only a few hours. Lastly Elijah, hah, the bastard couldn't even care less and just had something else planned. Which set everything in motion for me. Leaving me to think that no one actually cares for me in this family only but Finn and Henrik. My only friends that were living but now here on the other side. Dead. So I have no one._

_now as I'm looking out the old abandoned witch house's window, I saw none other than a seven year old boy running towards the house. You then saw that an older man was following the boy. Holding a gun, like he was hunting the poor lad. As you get a better look of the boy. You see that the boy has deep chocolate eyes, and a mocha chocolate skin tone. The lad kind of reminded me of the Bennet witch that put me in here._

_" Maybe the boy is a witch? I could use that to my advantage." You thought, then smirked. " Soon enough this long wait from the prison that is this house is going to be over." As you see the boy getting closer to the house. _

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

_**Author's Note :**_ _**Enjoy at your own risk.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rise of the Fallen**_

_**Kol's Pov...**_

_As you looked down out of the window, you see the boy coming closer to the abandon cottage. And you decided it was time to take things into your own hands. So you raced back upstairs then opened the door as soon as the boy made his way inside from his aggressor that was chasing him. Seeing the little boy, he looked like he was in a trance until the door to the abandoned cottage was slammed open. Surprising the both of you. Then as you got a little closer you noticed that the man was a hunter, and if your guess about the boy was right from earlier then you have a serious problem. Looking back to the young boy who was now trying to make himself disappear into a corner of the bookcase. The hunter then lifted his gun, and was about to fire. The young boy clearly frightened beyond belief, started to shake his head, like he thinking "No , no!" over and over again. As an attempt to cope with what's about to happen to him. That's when a large tremor started to shake the entire cottage. _

_Suddenly the young boy gotten up from his place in the corner of the bookcase. And like he was earlier gave the hunter a serious glare and just like that the gun was out the man's hands. Then just as quickly the hunter began to rise into the air, and as the young boy screamed throwing his hands forwards, like he was trying to push something back. The hunter was then flown out of the abandon cottage slamming into a couple of trees. Then later hit the ground with a loud thud. As the young boy walked closer to the door, he gave one last glare to the hunter, and suddenly as the hunter screamed out in pain he burst right into flames, right before our eyes. As the young boy's glare soon increased the flames managed to grow bigger until it just stopped._

_Like it was awakening or something the young boy blinked and took a look around his surrounding. Like he had just thought " what just happened here?" Until his eyes fall upon you. The young boy then said" My name is Nicholas Matthews, and who are you?"_

_You were surprised at this so then asked "You can see me. So you are a witch!"_

_"Yes, now that we discussed this topic already. Can you please tell me who you are?" The young boy replied back._

_"The name is Kol Mikaelson, but you can call me Kol, little witch." You said in an calm, welcoming tone._

_The young boy moved over to you, and then asked "What are you doing anyway? I mean you are an Original Vampire."_

_You gave the young boy a smirk and said" Feisty little brat, aren't you? And you know who I am?" which later turned into a questioning gaze. The young boy then laughed and said" Of course, I know who you are. Yet, I still don't know why you are here in the witch house anyway. I know that you are dead, but still, why the witch house."_

_After a while, you gave a small chuckle and said " Well, little witch, it's because I'm trapped here. A witch like yourself put an extremely powerful spell on my spirit which imprisoned me in this little witch hut. All cause I was being cautious about her and friends raising a great evil from his tomb. And once that my friends that I made on the other side, that felt they were used in attempts for letting that witch get a cure that could potentially end the vampire species. While at the same time let an ancient evil reek havoc and destruction for everyone."_

_That when the young boy replied back saying " Oh, you mean Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet, my older cousin."_

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. They are owned by none other than Julie Plec._**

**_Author's Note : Enjoy at your own risk!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Bitchcraft_**

Previously on what happened earlier...

_Like it was awakening or something the young boy blinked and took a look around his surrounding. Like he had just thought " what just happened here?" Until his eyes fall upon you. The young boy then said" My name is Nicholas Matthews, and who are you?"_

_You were surprised at this so then asked "You can see me. So you are a witch!"_

_"Yes, now that we discussed this topic already. Can you please tell me who you are?" The young boy replied back._

_"The name is Kol Mikaelson, but you can call me Kol, little witch." You said in an calm, welcoming tone._

_The young boy moved over to you, and then asked "What are you doing anyway? I mean you are an Original Vampire."_

_You gave the young boy a smirk and said" Feisty little brat, aren't you? And you know who I am?" which later turned into a questioning gaze. The young boy then laughed and said" Of course, I know who you are. Yet, I still don't know why you are here in the witch house anyway. I know that you are dead, but still, why the witch house."_

_After a while, you gave a small chuckle and said " Well, little witch, it's because I'm trapped here. A witch like yourself put an extremely powerful spell on my spirit which imprisoned me in this little witch hut. All cause I was being cautious about her and friends raising a great evil from his tomb. And once that my friends that I made on the other side, that felt they were used in attempts for letting that witch get a cure that could potentially end the vampire species. While at the same time let an ancient evil reek havoc and destruction for everyone."_

_That when the young boy replied back saying " Oh, you mean Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet, my older cousin."_

* * *

_Now..._

_"So you mean to tell me that the bloody witch, that put me in here in the first place is your older cousin, Boy?" Kol then questioned you with an opening glare. You then rolled your eyes and quickly retorted back at him saying" Hey don't associate me with her. I mean she is the one who decides to be the freaking idiotic doppelganger and Salvatore's little toy. So you can shove that little attitude that you have with her, and not throw it in my face."_

_Then you moved over to the original vampire giving him back a glare. "Oh so you are own witch, huh boy?" the original vampire said with an smug look on his face. " Yes, I am. And the name is Nick. Now for your information, I don't follow or listen to my idiotic cousin, just because of one entire freaking reason. That always seems to get her in the worst kind of trouble there is." Nick replied back with a force in his voice._

_Grinning like a cat that just got it's fat canary. Kol then asked"So Nick, was it? What's the reason that separates you from you cousin?"_

_You then sighed, and replied back saying " It's simple and clear as day. I don't like that doppelganger bitch. I mean excuse for my language or anything but she basically turned my cousin into the perfect vampire's dream and a mockery of our family. She made her into a self-sacrificing matryr with only death, and pain ahead of her. She made her into the perfect puppet. A tool only to be used and thrown away when broken. A willing victim, now isn't that some kind of fucked up version of Stockholm Syndrome. Giving everything into what the bitch says, and if that doesn't work. She gets her lapdogs the Salvatore's to force her to do the things that she wants in their own manipulative ways. She ruined her mind, completely screwed her up. Now none of Bonnie's friends see her anymore. I mean now it's just Bonnie the witch. And that's all. If I had a choice in the matter of between keeping her alive and facing your family. I would rather face you then keep the bitch alive. I mean she only cause trouble for everyone. And now an ancient evil is now free, all cause of said doppelganger who can't hack it to be a vampire anymore."_

_This just shocks Kol and then he says " So you hate the doppelganger and you think your cousin was a idiot for trusting the girl in the first place."_

_"That's all you got out of that. Yes, I hate her. I want her dead. I want her to be gone. I want my cousin to get some damn brains, and dumped the cheating baby gilbert. I want Damon and Stefan to pay for what they done to her. I want Bonnie to be happy and get away from this freaking town for that matter." You then replied back with tears forming in your eyes as you explained your cousin's situation._

_Suddenly, Kol moved over to you and cupped your chin, and said" Well we really are on the same team." moving closer to you almost leaving no space between you and him. He rubbed the left side of your face, even though it wasn't actually felt. You could tell it was loving. Right after he continued," But we still have one main problem?"_

_Looking straight at him you asked" What's that?" your warm chocolate brown eyes not leaving his almond brown._

_"Well, I don't really like it here, being trapped in this old abandoned witch hut. I mean I need to move around and about. See what the world has changed since my death." Kol answered back in a calm and collected demeanor._

_"So, you want to be resurrected, to be alive once again. Okay, I'll help you if you promise me something, okay." You with an eager tone in your voice._

_Taking the youngest male original vampire by surprise was now the highlight of your day until he said " So Nick, you want to die. I mean when witches tries to bring someone back from the dead they usually whined up dead. Along that love, why'd do you want to help me anyways. What's in it for you? A servant of nature trying to resurrect an abomination of nature."_

_" Easy answer. Yes, but for me, thankfully I'm not your typical witch. I've learned to bring back the dead with use of a powerful spell. Learned from one of my mom's old grimoires. It's called Resurgence. Also I could only use a number of times. And for what I want is to keep your promise." You replied back easy enough._

_"And that promise would be?" Kol asked you with an questioning look._

_"What I want you to promise me that you will always protect me and my family. Look after me time to time. Keep me safe from the likes of your older brothers, Klaus and Elijah. Help me get home to New Orleans." You answered honestly and whole heartily._

_"Seems like a deal, love. Now just for me to seal it." He takes you by surprise and suddenly his lips connect with yours. And you realized that he just kissed. Looking like an idiot, you blushed and made the youngest male original laugh. He smirked then said, " Just til I'm alive love, and I'll show you more."_

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**


End file.
